Ninth Middenland-Trolloc War
The Ninth Middenland-Trolloc War is an ongoing conflict between the Trolloc dominated Redhorn Empire against the State of Middenland for control over the Middenland region. Background Rise of Khazrak Main Article : Rise of Khazrak Khazrak would be born in the forests of Drakwald where he was a member of the Redhorn Tribe of the northern section of the Drakwald Forest he took part in the final element of the defeat of the Redhorn Tribe against the forces of Middenland. With the Redhorn defeated and the Myrddrall population of Middenland completely eliminated the remaining Trolloc would retreat into the forest where they found diminished hunting grounds but for Khazrak events would change him dramatically when he discovered a fatally wounded Myrddrall of whom would use Magi to enter the mind of Khazrak before he died and thus Khazrak the Trolloc effectively died and the fatally wounded Myrddrall took control of his body. Having effectively died as a Trolloc and being taken over by a Myrddrall Khazrak would spend years building strength in the central west region of the Drakwald Forest where he built a mighty fortress in the forest from which he would build his empire and begin his great work of rebuilding the Myrddrall in Middenland and taking complete control of Middenland. Prelude Massacre of Seighfriet Main Article : Massacre of Seighfreit Khulcar would be sent by Khazrak with a large force to attack several human villages in the area north of their eventual target of Esterweld, and Khulcar would arrive at the outskirts of the first village in the form of Seighfreit but stopped after he sensed the existence of a Magi in the village, which he wanted desperately to capture as he and Khazrak had a theory that a Magi female would have the strength to break the Myrddrall curse in Middenland. Hidden in the Fade After Leonarda the Magi in Seighfriet was warned by the Titan Daena of the coming attack she was able to hide herself using Magi and unable to find her Khulcar built a great fortification over Seighfriet attempting to block her into the village while he waited for the arrival of the Bray-Shamen council and Khazrak. Final Fight Khulcar would break through the Magi defenses of Leonarda and the two engaged in a fight but with Khulcar desperate to capture her he left himself open to attack and with the assistance of Daena it was Leonarda that would kill Khulcar and then fled through the ranks of distraught Trolloc and made her way towards the village of Erestgheil. Massacre of Esterweld Main Article : Massacre of Esterweld Esterweld would be attacked during the Massacre of Esterweld where the forces of Khazrak would massacre the males of the village and capture the women in order to draw out Boris Todbringer and the army of Middenland as well as gather more women for his attempt to rebuild the Myrddrall. Regaining Esterweld Esterweld would be regained by Middenland when Boris Todbringer came to the village after learning of its destruction and leaving behind his heir Heinrich Todbringer the village was turned into a fort as it was decided that small villages like this could not be maintained while the Trolloc were rampaging across the lands. The War Second Battle of Esterweld Main Article : Second Battle of Esterweld With the Second Battle of Esterweld turning against the Redhorn it was Khazrak who approached the walls of Esterweld during a lull in the fighting and as the defenders watched he cut off the head of Boris Todbringer and then ordered the general retreat of his forces from Esterweld. Aftermath Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:Historical Events of Middenland